


Drink The Tea

by SweetPotato



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tea, cursing, forced drinking of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was four am when I wrote this, don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink The Tea

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is that this was hella funny to my sleep deprived mind.

“Drink this.” Richie said, holding out an oversized mug to Virgil.

 

“What is it?” He asked, sticking his hands out of his blanket cocoon to grasp the cup.

 

“Black spice tea.” he replied wearily.

 

“But Richie~” Virgil whined.

 

“No buts, you just froze your ass off, and need something hot to drink.” Virgil had been out all night in the snow tailing some asshole who thought he could deal drugs to kids.

 

“But I hate tea.” He stared down into the steaming mug with a look of distaste. Richie frowned, he'll be damned if he let his boyfriend die of hypothermia after at least 50 near death experiences fighting stupid ass criminals.

 

“Virgil I love you, but so help me, if you don’t start drinking that tea right fucking now, I'm gonna pour it down your throat.” Virgil downed that motherfucking tea.

 


End file.
